


Bed Mate

by whitechocolate27



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experimenting Sherlock, Experiments, Gen, Hints Of Mystrade, John as the test subject, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, may involve the scientific method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitechocolate27/pseuds/whitechocolate27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NEED A BED MATE? CLICK HERE<br/>SLEEP BETTER WITH A PARTNER TONIGHT!</p><p>“How can having a bed mate possibly make one sleep better?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hypothesis

He just had to try it.

During one of those boring and uneventful days at 221B, Sherlock encounters an interesting ‘article’ online.

**“NEED A BED MATE? CLICK HERE”** and **“SLEEP BETTER WITH A PARTNER TONIGHT!”** – All flashy red words with pictures of women in extremely little clothing.

“Boring,” Sherlock muttered. “How can having a bed mate possibly make one _sleep better?”_ he spat out to himself. “I find myself taking a kip on the sofa and I sleep just fine. John sleeps fine in his room as well.. Except maybe for the usual nightmare here and there. Impossible. The presence of another human being mustn’t be enough to allow one to sleep peacefully.”

After his little conversation to himself, he thought he would see the last of this thought. He cannot hide it away, however. He has predicted – rather, thought of – a hypothesis and, as a scientist, should see that all the necessary experiments are done.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Sherlock didn't believe that, like suggested by the ‘ad’ online, partners were what John needed at night.

It was a quiet night in 221B, a week after Sherlock’s brief hypothesising. John had just arrived from work, made a cup of tea, and bid his goodnights to Sherlock. Sherlock, busy working with the effects of certain acids to human skin, failed to notice the low whimpering sounds coming from John’s room.

“No, no, no…”

Sherlock, just barely hearing the sounds, looked up from his experiment to determine the sound of the soft whispers.

“God, no… no, no, please, noooo”

“John?” Sherlock said aloud but there was no reply except for grunts and soft cries. Sherlock slowly walked towards John’s room and confirmed that the sounds were, in fact, coming from John. This has been happening a lot lately.

Sherlock opened the door slowly – John never locked the door; escapes and emergencies did happen often – and walked into John’s room. All the lights were out with the only light source coming from the moon outside of John’s bedroom window.

“John?” Sherlock whispered. “John, are you alright?”

“Please…” John whimpered.

“John, it’s okay,” Sherlock tried to say to the sleeping form.

“NO!” John screamed.

“Wake up, John. John, it’s okay,” Sherlock said as he shook John into the world of the waking.

“What—huh? Sherlock?” John said as he looked at Sherlock. “You were having a nightmare again,” Sherlock said rather than asked.

“Oh, um, yeah, sorry.. thanks for waking me,” John said slightly embarrassed.

Without another word, Sherlock straightened himself and walked out of John’s room.

Sherlock, bothered by the latest happenings, went on his laptop to research and abandoned his human flesh experiment in the kitchen.

“Nightmare remedies,” Sherlock said as he searched the phrase on Google.

Hours into the early morning, just before John woke up, Sherlock gave up on his online research. Before closing all the opened tabs, the same message from the week before popped up on the side of his screen.

**“NEED A BED MATE? CLICK HERE”** and **“SLEEP BETTER WITH A PARTNER TONIGHT**

“I wonder…” Sherlock murmured as he placed his hands under his nose. “Does it have to be a person though?” Sherlock thought.

“Good morning,” John said as he made his way to the kitchen. “Mmm,” Sherlock replied.

“Sherlock,” John said in a low tone “what is all of this?” he asked, seeing the almost rotting human flesh on the kitchen counter. “Oh, that? Just an experiment.” he said. “Well, come here and work on it or I’m throwing it out” John said preparing garbage bags. “Oh, go ahead.” Sherlock said with a slightly mesmerised tone.

“What? You aren’t going to finish this? Come now before I toss these.”

“You need to be at work soon, am I correct? Of course I am. If you clean those now, you’ll have just enough time for breakfast and a quick shower before you go.”

“These don’t look done though” John said, slightly hesitating on dumping the items into the bags. He doesn’t want a repeat of the last time he dumped Sherlock’s unfinished experiment.

“It’s not. But by all means, if it is bothering you, toss them. It was getting boring.” Sherlock said before gathering his laptop in his hands and moving to his room.

“What the hell has gotten into that man..” John said to himself before carefully clearing out the table of Sherlock’s ‘boring’ experiment.

 

After the strange events of the morning, John finally made it to work, with a good breakfast and shower like Sherlock said, right on time. Ten minutes after his first patient of the day, John heard the familiar chime of his phone from his pocket.

_“When was the last time you dated? – SH”_

John raised his eyebrows and paused a bit before replying.

_“A month ago? Why?”_

Completely ignoring John’s inquiry, Sherlock responded, _“And when was the last time you slept with someone? – SH”_

_“SHERLOCK! I AM AT WORK AND THAT IS PERSONAL!”_

_“What does being at work have to do with it? – SH”_

_“Busy. I’ll talk to you later.”_

“Boring,” Sherlock said “now how am I supposed to research?” After seconds of muttering to himself, he opened his laptop to write new data on his newest experiment.

Now Sherlock didn’t believe that, like suggested by the ‘ad’ online, partners were what John needed at night. No, maybe just the presence of something else on the bed may help? Maybe he just needed warmth or the calming rhythm of another pulse? His spreadsheet read:

**“Test 1: Object**

**Test 2: Warm Object**

**Test 3: Warm Object with a Pulse**

**Test 4: Human**

**Control: No change/ Just John”**

Satisfied with his work, he closed his laptop and set off to prepare for the next few phases of his experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was fast! Thank you for all the hits and kudos! :) I am rather new at AO3 so I'm still learning the ropes here. Hoping this chapter will be enough apologies for the extremely short first chapter. Thank you all again!
> 
> Two chapters today!


	3. Control and Test 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That is a pillow, John.” Sherlock said while trying not to roll his eyes at John’s obvious question.
> 
> “Yes, but this isn’t mine so,” he said examining the pillow further “why is it in bed with me?”

When John woke up, he found Sherlock typing away on his laptop on his chair. “Good morning, Sherlock” John said as he moved to the kitchen to prepare tea and breakfast.

“Good morning, John. Sleep well?” Sherlock asked, eyes still glued to his laptop.

“Ha, you know how perfectly well I slept last night. Sorry again. Not sure why they still come back. I can go back to therapy if you like if it bothers you.”

“No, not at all. Gives me something to do at night” he said. “… Alright? Thanks again. I’ll be heading off now. Left you breakfast and tea on the table if you’ll have any,” John said heading towards the door. “See you later. Try not to blow anything up while I’m away?”

“Yes, John. Bye, John.”

After hearing the door downstairs close, Sherlock saved his data, the ‘control’ portion, put on his coat and scarf, and left the flat to purchase the things he’ll need for his next phase.

 

Entering the store, Sherlock headed right for the aisle he needed to be in – the pillow section. “Do you carry large pillows?” Sherlock asked a nearby salesperson. “How large, sir? We carry all sorts here” she politely answered. “About human sized,” Sherlock said “do you have ones that warm you up and have a pulse as well?” he added. “I-I’m afraid not, sir,” she said, appalled by his request, “but we do carry human-sized ones.”

“How tedious,” he said “though I could just cut it open and add the required mechanism.”

“I, um, would you like me to lead you to them?” she said.

“Yes, I’ll take one”

 

When John returned to Baker Street, he saw no sign of Sherlock. “Sherlock?” he called in the direction of Sherlock’s bedroom but heard nothing. “Hm, guess he’s out.”

 

After his purchases, Sherlock made his way back to Baker Street. “221B Baker Street,” he said to the cab driver. “Do you want to put that in the trunk, mate?” the cab driver said, seeing Sherlock’s numerous bags. “I’ll just leave them next to me,” he said.

 

When John heard footsteps on the stairs, he expected his flatmate to walk in, long coat and all, with grace and elegance. What he saw, however, was Sherlock pushing his way through the door with what looked like a giant – human-sized? – box and numerous bags.

“Sherlock?” he said looking at the man dragging the box, “need help?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” Sherlock said as he hauled the box onto the nearest chair.

“God, what is that? Please tell me it’s legal.” John said as he stared at the size of the box

“This? Of course it’s legal! What makes you think it isn’t?” Sherlock said innocently as John just stared.

“Anyway, I’m making dinner. Want any?”

 

After dinner and cleaning up, John went to bed. After waiting a couple of minutes, just to make sure John was _fully_ asleep, Sherlock went to his room to set up his first test.

 

“What do they put in this? Rocks?” Sherlock said to himself as he dragged the doll-like pillow to John’s room. It wasn’t quite the weight of a human being, he would know, but it was close enough.

When Sherlock entered John’s room, he was met with John’s face, slightly lighted by the moonlight. “He does look peaceful,” Sherlock thought and quickly shook his head and resumed dragging the pillow to the empty side of John’s bed. John liked to sleep on the left side as if his body subconsciously thought that someone may join him.

Sherlock hauled the pillow onto John’s bed as carefully as possible. Before walking away to grab his laptop, Sherlock took one of John’s arms and laid it gently on the pillow. Almost instantly, John wrapped himself around the pillow. Smiling at his probable success, Sherlock left for his laptop and collect results.

 

The clock read 2 AM and there were still no significant changes. Sherlock sighed quietly, saved his recent data, and as he was moving to close his laptop and leave, he heard it.

“Noooo…” Sherlock barely heard coming from the underneath the covers.

“No, please…” John whimpered.

No improvements then. Only delayed. After he typed down, **“Result: Nightmares were delayed by a few minutes,”** he saved his work and moved to wake John.

 

“Sherlock?” John said looking at the consulting detective’s face.

“Hello, John. Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes, um,” John said suddenly realising he was hugging a pillow “what is this?”

“That is a pillow, John.” Sherlock said while trying not to roll his eyes at John’s obvious question.

“Yes, but this isn’t mine so,” he said examining the pillow further “why is it in bed with me?”

“Not sure. Would you like me to remove it?”

“Yeah..” he said slightly inching away from the pillow “it’s kind of suffocating”

“Alright,” Sherlock said taking the pillow “good night.”

“Good night, Sherlock” John said as he adjusted himself to go back to sleep.

 

“Well that didn’t work so well, did it?” Sherlock said to the large pillow.

“Time to modify you then”


	4. Test 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sherlock,”  
> “why is there a pillow in the oven?”

“Sherlock?” John said as he knocked on Sherlock’s bedroom door, “I’m leaving for work now. You sure you don’t want any breakfast?” John asked before hearing more sploshing noises from behind the door. “Well, I’m going! You better not be making a mess in there! I am not cleaning your bedroom!” John shouted from the doorway then made his way off to work.

Sherlock popped his head outside his bedroom door and when he was sure he was alone, he made his way into the kitchen and touched the kettle on the stove. “Ow! Perfect! Still hot,” then started to pour hot water into empty hot water bags.

“Oh, if I fill these now,” he told himself, slightly slowing his actions, “the water will be cold by later. No good.” Before fully stopping up the water bag, he paused for a moment and decided to finish filling the bags and will just reheat them later.

 

“Knock, knock!” Mrs. Hudson said, knocking once then opening the door, “I made a new batch of biscuits! Would you like—“ and was stopped short because of what she found in front of her.

Sherlock. On the living room floor. Sewing.

Well, not really sewing. More like a very sad attempt at sewing.

“No, thank you, Mrs. Hudson. Very busy,” he said, clearly not aware of the shock his landlady was in.

“Are you sewing, dear?” she said as she looked at his current progress with the cut up pillow.

“No, I am doing an experiment” he said, not looking up from his task.

Mrs. Hudson stayed put and watched Sherlock struggle with the needle and thread before saying, “You do know you have to knot the end of the thread?”

“What?” he said finally looking up. “Knot the end of the thread, dear. Here,” and took the needle and thread from him, knotted the end with a small, neat knot. “See? Now it won’t go through the cloth and you can make your stitches,” she said as she demonstrated on one stitch.

“Oh..” he said, looking at the finished stitch, “thank you, Mrs. Hudson. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Biscuits later?” he looked up at her hopefully. “Just this once, dear, since you’re too occupied to come down.” she said before walking out of the room.

 

_“Do we have safety pins in the flat? – SH”_

_“None that I know of, why?”_

_“Do we have tape? A stapler? – SH”_

_“No? Sherlock, what are you doing?”_

But John received no reply after that.

 

“GOD!” Sherlock screamed out loud after he pricked himself with that pesky needle again, “HOW IS THIS SO HARD?!”

“Biscuits, dear!” Mrs. Hudson said as she walked into the living room. “Oh, no luck there then?” she asked as she looked at Sherlock’s mess of thread, needles, and stuffing.

“Tell you what, I’m not doing anything today so why don’t I take this pillow and sew it up for you? Just clean up that mess in the kitchen! It’ll make John happy as well,” she said as she gathered the needles and thread that scattered the floor.

“You’re an angel, Mrs. Hudson.”

 

“Sherlock,” John said, looking at the contents of the oven, “why is there a pillow in the oven?” he asked looking at the mess of curls as it typed away on a laptop.

“Oh, just warming it up. Don’t worry, it’s on low.” He said in a bored tone.

“..Alright then”

 

Finally, after his long and unfruitful events that day, he was able to begin his second test on John. Taking the warm pillow from the oven, after making sure it was the perfect human body temperature, Sherlock began to, once again, drag the pillow to John’s bedroom. With the added weight of the water bags, it was proving to be a lot more work than the day before.

 

Just like yesterday, Sherlock placed the pillow onto John’s bed and wrapped John’s loose arm around it. Also like yesterday, John almost instantly wrapped himself around the doll-pillow.

 

3:00 AM. Just a few more hours before John were to wake up. Sherlock really believed this was going to work then, “no.. please don’t…”

Sighing, Sherlock quickly typed out, **“Result: Nightmares were delayed longer. Approximately an hour from yesterday,”** then shook John awake.

 

“Alright, Sherlock, we have to talk about this” John said sternly.

“About what, John?” he said innocently.

“This!” John exclaimed as he pointed at the large pillow. “Why do I keep waking up next to this pillow? Feels different from yesterday too”

“How does it feel today? Sherlock asked.

“I don’t know.. squishy? Oh god, no, just,” he said before breathing out slowly, “um, take it away please?”

“Sleep well, John” Sherlock said as he took the pillow and left John’s room.

 

When Sherlock was sure that John had gone back to sleep, he took his laptop from his room and left to find something to make his doll-like pillow have a pulse. Without using actual body parts, of course. Though, Sherlock may have considered that.


	5. Test 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “SHERLOCK! What is with this pillow then?! Why is it always here?!”

Pulse, pulse… what pulses? He could use a heart! No, it would die before he could even close up the pillow. What to place inside then?

 

“A battery-powered pulsing machine?” Molly said.

“Yes, do you have one or not?” Sherlock said in a hurry. “Something of the sort, but it does belong to the lab, Sherlock. You know that…” she replied softly.

“Can’t you just say you broke it like all those other things? I’ll give it back”

“I don’t know…”

“Please” he said, looking straight into her eyes.

Molly was shocked. _Please?_ What was so important that he would go as far as to say _‘please?’_

“Alright.. just don’t break it, okay?”

“Got it”

 

“Oh, Sherlock! What’s this?” Mrs. Hudson said as she looked at the box that Sherlock was offering to her.

“A gift, Mrs. Hudson” he said as politely as he possibly could. “What for?” she said, taking the box and shaking it slightly.

“I was wondering if you could help me with the pillow aga—“ “Oh, you’ve broken it again?!”

“No, no.. It’s for an experiment. I really need it.”

“Is this for John?” she said, smugly raising her eyebrows.

“What? No, of course not! I’ll be in my room if you need me. Thank you!” he said before leaping up and leaving for his bedroom.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Hudson?” Sherlock said as he heard her knocking on the door. “You know, dear,” she started “you could just give him chocolates or a letter. You don’t really have to give him a pillow with so many odd.. things in them.”

“It’s not for John!”

“Of course it’s not, dear, of course it’s not” she giggled then returned to the living room to finish sewing the pillow.

“It’s not for John,” Sherlock mumbled to himself. “It’s an experiment,” he tried to convince himself. “If the outcome of this doesn’t prove to be useful to him then it doesn’t matter to me” he whispered before returning to his files regarding the upcoming test.

But maybe, for John’s sake, he would try to make this work.

 

_“Are you free tomorrow? –SH”_

Molly blinked then rubbed her eyes before staring down at her phone again. _“Yes, why? x”_

_“I was wondering if you could stay the night tomorrow –SH”_

“Oh my!” Molly exclaimed, accidentally knocking down a couple of things she was working with. Nothing _too_ deadly.

Oh god, what would she wear? Sherlock, _the Sherlock,_ was asking her out! Almost immediately, another text came.

_“Don’t worry about your wardrobe. You will be sleeping so it’ll be appropriate if you came in your night clothes. –SH”_

Now Molly was confused. _“Sleeping? What for?”_

_“I’ve heard you people need it? –SH”_

_“Oh, I meant why?”_

_“Experiment.—SH”_

Molly frowned. She did like Sherlock but she didn’t want to be used as one of his experiments.. no matter how charming he may be. But maybe the thought of him observing how she sleeps could be… No, she couldn’t accept.

_“Um, sorry. Something just came up. Rain check? x”_

Sherlock heard his phone beep and read the text. “Ugh, boring.”

 

_“Lestrade, are you free tomorrow? I require your assistance. –SH”_

_“What for?”_

_“I need you to sleep with John.—SH”_ Well, that was straightforward.

_“WHAT?! Sleep with John?! Why on earth would you want me to do that? We are straight, you know”_

_“I don’t mean it in the sexual context. What is with you people and your dirty minds? I mean in the literal context, of course. Sleep with him. –SH”_

_“Literal or not, Sherlock, I am NOT sleeping with John!”_

_“But it’s for an experiment! It’s crucial.—SH”_

_“If you’re so keen on having someone sleep with him then why don’t you do it?”_

Sherlock paused when he read the message. Well, he could, maybe? No, impossible. Who would record the results? It simply wouldn’t work if it was him anyway. Imagine how upset John may be if he saw Sherlock next to him. At that thought, Sherlock’s chest sunk a bit but he couldn’t point out why.

_“Can’t.—SH”_

_“And why not?”_

_“Would ruin the experiment. I understand you are busy. Never mind. I’ll ask another.—SH”_

Sherlock still couldn’t shake the feeling that stirred up inside him with what Lestrade had said: _“If you’re so keen on having someone sleep with him then why don’t you do it?”_

Sherlock left his bedroom and was greeted with Mrs. Hudson doing the final stitches on the pillow. “Oh, there you are, Sherlock,” she said “I’ve just finished, you see?” “I do. Thank you again for this” he said as he smiled at her, something that he does to only one other person – John.

“Mrs. Hudson, can I ask one more favour?” Sherlock said as he looked at her. “Oh, anything for you, dear” she said as she smiled sweetly, handing him the pillow. “Can you sleep with John tomorrow night? It’ll only be for tomorrow, I promise.” He said, trying to imitate those pleading eyes that he’s seen on those crap drama shows.

“Sleep with John? What for?” she said confused.

“It’s an experiment” he said returning to his normal tone.

“One night?”

“One night.”

“Okay then but I expect no loud noises from this flat for a month!”

“You _are_ an angel.”

 

“Oh god… please… noo…”

3:30 AM. Barely even a difference from yesterday then. Sherlock typed out: **“Result: An approx. delay of 30 minutes from yesterday”**

“SHERLOCK! What is with this pillow then?! Why is it _always_ here?!” John said as he lifted the pillow from his bed.

“Do you really not like it?” Sherlock asked.

“No! It’s weird and I feel like it gets heavier every day. What kind of a pillow is this?”

“No idea. I’ll take that from you”

“And I don’t want to see it anywhere near my bed again, you hear?” John said before going under the covers of his bed.

“You won’t. I’ll get rid of it. Good night, John” Sherlock said and walked out the door of John’s bedroom, pillow and laptop in hand.

John really hoped he’d seen the last of it. He really, _really_ hoped that Sherlock would get rid of it. Sherlock did, of course. He had no need for it anymore. The next phase, however, was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I just couldn't wait to post this! I was going to wait a couple of hours, but after all the lovely comments lately, I couldn't help myself! Enjoy! :)


	6. Test 4

After the events of last night, Sherlock went into the living room, cut open the pillow, and removed the machine and the hot water bags. He would return the machine to Molly tomorrow and he would store the hot water bags somewhere for another time. Who knows? Maybe he could buy a couple more and create a warm fortress for when the colder months arrived. Now there’s a thought…

 

“Now, I wouldn’t want you boys seeing me in my real night clothes. That would be completely inappropriate,” Mrs. Hudson said as she looked through her drawers.

“Mrs. Hudson—“

“Still wear the ones from when Mr. Hudson was around, you know” she said smugly.

“Mrs Hudson, I—“ “He did love those little things. Pity no one gets to see them anymore—“

“MRS. HUDSON,” Sherlock said, almost screaming.

“Yes, dear?” she said as she looked away from her drawers to look at him.

“Anything would do, really. John is coming home soon so can you hurry it up a bit? Please?” adding the ‘please’ just to show her how desperate he was to get this over with.

“Alright, alright, dear. No need to be in such a worry. You could’ve done this yourself. It is your experi—“

“I’ll be waiting upstairs, Mrs. Hudson.” He said quickly before leaving the room. He just couldn’t stand hearing that from another person.

 

“Sherlock, I’m ho—oh, hello, Mrs. Hudson.” John said as he walked into the living room.

“Mrs. Hudson is staying for dinner” Sherlock informed John. “Really? What’s the occasion?” John asked both of them.

“Oh, John, there doesn’t have to be an occasion! Families forget to eat together all the time you know and before you know it, you barely know each other! I just thought that it would be a good time to bond,” she said smiling and winked at Sherlock’s direction. John looked confused. He obviously saw the smirk directed towards Sherlock.

“Okay? I’ll just get dinner started then. Anything specific you’d like, Mrs. Hudson?” John asked as he walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. “Alas, you have no choice then. All we’ve got is a couple of body parts and cold Chinese takeaway,” he said and took a whiff at them, “okay, _rotten,_ cold Chinese takeaway. I’ll just call for more then? Any requests, children?” he said then binned the takeaway, picked up the phone, and flipped through a booklet of restaurant numbers.

“Chinese” “Thai” Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson replied simultaneously.

“Japanese” “Indian” they said again in chorus.

“Yeah, alright, how about I just pick for tonight? Everyone good with Mexican?” John said as he looked for the name of that small Mexican store around the corner.

Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock just nodded.

 

“Well, I best be off. Goodnight, boys,” Mrs. Hudson said as she walked towards the door. “Oh, let me bring you to your door, Mrs. Hudson,” Sherlock said.

Slightly surprised by Sherlock’s sudden hospitality, he said, “Uh, let me go too then.”

“Oh no, John,” Sherlock said, waving him off. “You look very tired. Flu season and children? Not a very good combination. Go and rest. I’ll take her” he said and walked out the door with Mrs. Hudson.

 

After an hour – a good amount of time for John to get settled in bed, Sherlock thought – Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson crept into John’s room. Sherlock pushes back part of the covers on the empty side of John’s bed and helped Mrs. Hudson get under the covers as quietly and as carefully as possible.

“Goodnight, Mrs. Hudson,” Sherlock whispered as he sat on a chair with his laptop.

“Goodnight, dear,” she yawned back before closing her eyes.

 

1 AM. After days of watching John’s sleeping patterns, Sherlock’s own sleeping patterns have been fluctuating and their effects were starting to make themselves known as his eyes were slowly drooping to a close when suddenly a loud snore came from the bed that jolted Sherlock awake.

When he looked towards the bed, he found that the snore, very spit-garglingly loud, was coming from the side that Mrs. Hudson was occupying.

Sherlock, still very determined to finish the experiment, ignored her snoring and just added it to his data. John in his sleeping state, however, could not ignore such a disturbance and started to move.

Sherlock panicked. Not only will John find Mrs. Hudson in his bed but, finding Sherlock seated on a chair with his laptop, will connect the dots and blame him for ruining his sleep.

Sherlock, the quick thinker that he is, opened the door and positioned himself in a way that looked like he had just entered—just in time for John to wake up.

“Sherlock? What is that—“ and another loud snore came from the other side of the bed.

“What the—“ he said and pulled back the covers “MRS. HUDSON?!”

“Shh, John, she appears to be sleeping” Sherlock whispered.

“WHY IS,” John started before being shushed by Sherlock again “Okay, why is she here? And in my bed?” John whispered through his surprise and anger.

“I—She was lonely” Sherlock suddenly said. “After tonight, she realised how lonely it was in her flat” he continued, trying to sound as sympathetic as he can.

“And why my bed? You rarely use yours.” John argued.

“She’s lonely, John. Why would she want to sleep on another empty bed?”

“So you planned this?”

“I didn’t say that—“

“You did, oh god, you did”

“John, I—“

“Goodnight, Sherlock.”

“John—“

“GOODNIGHT.” John said before throwing the covers over himself. They would continue the discussion in the morning.

“Goodnight, John,” he said, trying to hide his guilt. “Sleep well.”

 

**“Result: Test compromised. Repeat?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! Uni's just been so hectic and my major is very physically-demanding so I end up dropping dead on my bed when I get home. It's the weekend now so I'll try to get a lot done! Enjoy :)


	7. Test 4.1

“Have a good day, Mrs. Hudson,” John said before closing the door and walking back to the sofa where a very guilty and about-to-get-extremely-yelled-at consulting detective sat.

“I had to do it, John!” Sherlock started but John raised a finger to him to be quiet. “Shh, I don’t want to hear it. Listen to me first then we can talk about your ‘reasonable excuse’ for this” at this, Sherlock closed his mouth and nodded.

“Number 1, we are _flatmates_. Flatmates respect each other’s privacy. Number 2,” at this, Sherlock could tell how long the list would be and groaned. “John,-“ “No, you listen.”

“Number 2, we are _friends._ Friends do not just experiment on other friends without their permission.”

“It would totally ruin the data if you knew about it.” “SHERLOCK!” John yelled and Sherlock slouched on his seat.

“Fine, I’ll listen to your side. Go.”

Breathing deeply, Sherlock said, “I _had_ to try it, John. The ad said it would work and they were getting worse!”

“Excuse me? What is this ad and what did it say? And who is _they_?”

“The ad! On the internet! Told me that one sleeps better with a ‘bed mate’” he said with disgust. “Your nightmares were getting worse lately so I hypothesised that having a bed mate may lessen the occurrences.”

“So that’s why Mrs. Hudson was—“ John said before something suddenly hit him. “Wait. The pillow. GOD, Sherlock. Don’t tell me that was part of it too,” he said, looking at him.

“It may have been…”

“DAYS? You’ve been at this experiment for days?! Why didn’t you just text Lestrade for a case?”

“I’d still finish it..” Sherlock mumbled almost inaudibly.

“What was that?” John asked.

“I said, ‘I’d still finish it.’ The experiment, that is.” He said while looking down.

“Why? Wasn’t this just to ‘occupy your mind’ or something?”

“I don’t like it when you have nightmares” Sherlock said.

John was surprised. He never actually thought that Sherlock cared. “What?”

“I don’t like it when you have nightmares. Really, John. Is your hearing alright? I don’t like it, of course. You get grumpy in the morning due to lack of sleep. And, more often than not, you don’t return to bed after a particularly terrible one and just sit around on your laptop. Lack of sleep does ruin your mood. It rarely does anything to mine, but to yours, oh, you get very testy when you lack sleep. Also, when—“ “Sherlock, stop.” John said as he lifted a hand and tried to process everything that Sherlock had said.

Sherlock cared? Sherlock noticed? Of course, he notices, but he cared? The work is essential. The work was what he cared for. How did John fit into the picture?

John’s face worried Sherlock. It was a mixture of confusion and surprise. “Oh no. I’ve said something wrong, haven’t I? Something about social norms again. If you’d tell me, maybe I can rephrase—“

“You are.. amazing,” John breathed out.

“What?” Sherlock said. This time, he was the confused one. Sherlock hated it. He didn’t enjoy being confused.

“You’re amazing. Brilliant. Magnificent—“ Okay, John, stop. I don’t get it. I really don’t like this feeling. Explain.”

“You were doing the experiment for me?” he asked, smiling up at the detective.

“Well..” Sherlock started and looked down. He was not blushing. No. Consulting detectives do not blush. Especially not because of a certain John Watson. “I wanted to know if it would help. If the results were positive, it would help you of course. If not, then it would be fine to try again…”

“What’s the final result?” John asked.

“What? Oh, there isn’t one,”

“Why not?”

“The previous test was compromised so, technically speaking, nothing worked. The heated pillows worked to an extent though. We could maybe acquire a large amount of pillow. Maybe surrounding you in them would work—“

“No. No, more pillows.” John said with finality.

“Well, that leaves us to nothing working” Sherlock said, slightly disappointed that none of his tests worked out.

“One question. Why Mrs. Hudson?” John asked.

“Simple. She was the only one available.”

“And you..?”

“M-me?” Sherlock said and slightly squeaked. “Well, I can’t, of course, how can I record anything.”

“Try”

“E-excuse me?” Sherlock said with wide eyes.

“Sleep with me” John said

“How is my presence going to help? And I hate sleeping. Just the thought of sleeping makes me bored.”

“For me?” John asked in the nicest voice he could muster up.

God, how could Sherlock refuse those eyes. So innocent-looking and yet, they’re haunted by the sights of war and blood every night. That funny feeling crept up in his stomach again. He really was getting ill.

“Okay,” he mumbled, “but if this doesn’t work, we can start trying other things. Mrs. Hudson did say that her herbal soothers do wonders.”

“Oh god, what have I gotten myself into”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late upload again! Really didn't expect this term to start out so stressful.
> 
> To those who've watched and finished season 3: hugs to all of you! Especially after yesterday! Waiting time begins. 
> 
> To those who haven't watched season 3: It was amazing! :)


	8. 4.2

Five hours. Five hours before John would come home, eat dinner, and invite Sherlock to his bed. Sherlock shouldn’t have been as excited and nervous as he was.

“Experiment. It’s all just an experiment.” Sherlock kept mumbling to himself.

He hoped John would be delayed. He hoped there would be an epidemic. A food poisoning epidemic! Maybe a chemical contaminant? Something complicated too so maybe he could be called for a case while John gets held up at the clinic. Oh, yes, that would be the perfect way to hold him back.

 

Thirty minutes later, Sherlock wanted John to come home faster. He was so, _sooo_ bored. Why couldn’t time go faster? Was there an epidemic at the clinic holding him back? That would be bad. It would make John tired and irritable with all those vomiting patients. John was a patient man but he could only take so much.

When John overworked himself, his eyes would go weary and he’d get more wrinkles on his forehead. It reminded Sherlock of the John that he first met – broken-down and disheartened by injury. He would hate to see that again but…

Why did he care? It was John’s needs, not his. Oh.. Oh!

_Sentiment._

Not good.

 

Sherlock barely registered the sound of footsteps outside the flat. _Barely._ He could still register that they were John’s even if he was busy cleaning his mind palace… which may or may not be cluttered because of the owner of said footsteps.

“I’m back,” John said as he hung up his coat. “Sherlock,” he said looking at the man who was lying down on the sofa. “You haven’t moved an inch since I left.”

Sherlock moved his hand and let it graze the floor. “There,” he said and looked at John, “I moved,” and he returned to his usual thinking pose.

John just grinned and shook his head before saying, “would you like dinner? I bought some things for shepherd’s pie. Just thought we’d have a proper dinner after yesterday.”

Dinner? John wanted to have _dinner? A proper dinner?_ What was the occasion? Why would John bother? What this a.. _date?_

“Just a little,” Sherlock answered quickly before he gave away any of his curiosity and deductions.

John smiled.

 

“Where did you learn to cook?” Sherlock asked while he watched John prepare.

“Not from my mum, if that’s what you’re thinking,” he said and tried to hide the bitterness in his statement.

“I wasn’t thinking that.” Sherlock said.

“Oh,” John said and slightly perked up. “I liked watching cooking shows when I was young. Never got to practise that much but I’d go all out when I could,” he said and smiled fondly at the thought.

“You could practise whenever you wanted here” Sherlock said. “I mean, I have my experiments so it’s only fair that you get to do experiments of your own.”

John didn’t answer. The large smile on his face was answer enough.

 

“This really is exquisite, John,” Sherlock said and took another bite of pie.

“I’m just glad that I got you to eat something. Thought you wouldn’t since you had an experiment going on.” John said.

Oh no. Sherlock forgot. How could he have forgotten something so _important?!_

“Uh, about that, John,” Sherlock said and neatly laid his utensils on his plate. “I don’t think I want to continue the experiment anymore.”

“You want to _drop it?”_ John said. “Sherlock Holmes this will be the second experiment you drop this week! Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Of course!” Sherlock said a little too loudly.

“Hm, jumpy. What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing it’s just,” he said and took a deep breath before saying, “I don’t think the experiment may be as beneficial as I thought.”

“Well, that’s what the experiment is for right? How are you going to find out if it’s beneficial or not if you don’t finish?”

“I just know, okay!” Sherlock said and stood from his chair to lie on the sofa again.

John sighed, walked to the sofa, and kneeled in front of the pouting, six-foot baby.

“Sherlock,” John started and tried to pry Sherlock’s head into facing his direction. “Sherlock, will you please look at me?”

Sherlock turned his head towards John and conjured up the biggest pout that he could.

“Are you afraid to sleep next to me?”

“What?!” Sherlock said and sat up from his position.

“Why would I be afraid of such a thing? Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ sleep, John, and I enjoy it very much. Your bed happens to be very soft and a good size for—“

“So it’s me then?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“Oh, yes, you do. Will you stop avoiding the question and answer me? Why are you afraid of sleeping next to me?”

“Fine, the experiment is back on. Happy?” Sherlock said before lying on the sofa and faced away from John.

John sighed before standing up and saying, “I’ll be waiting in bed then.”

 

John was sleeping. He was sure of it. After their little “talk,” John went on and did the dishes before heading to bed.

That was 3 hours ago.

Sherlock got up from his position on the sofa and walked to John’s room. After nights of observation, Sherlock knew just which floorboards to step on so he made as little noise as possible.

When Sherlock walked in, he was welcomed with the sight of John curled up on his usual side of the bed. It was as if he was programmed to sleep with a partner.

Sherlock let out a deep breath before pulling back the covers and slipping in.

He felt John move slightly with the sudden dip of the mattress.

This was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I feel like I haven't uploaded in FOREVER. I am soooooo sorry! I am really hating uni right now for making my updates so late.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and for those who stuck around and waited for this! I will try to write as much as I can this weekend so I don't get so jammed up with uni again. Take care! :)


	9. Test 4.3

Sherlock looked to the side of the bed. 2 AM. Well, if anything came out of this experiment, at least he could say that this last test _might_ work.

Sherlock couldn’t sleep. And because of the presence of a certain army doctor on the bed with him, he couldn’t thrash around to try and find the perfect position to sleep in. Suddenly, Sherlock heard grunting from John’s side of the bed. Oh, looks like the experiment was a complete failure then.

When Sherlock looked at John, what he expected was a wrinkled forehead and a distressed expression on his face. What he found, however, was John smiling…?

“John,” Sherlock whispered.

Sherlock lifted an arm and tentatively shook John. He completely didn’t understand what happened next. John snuggled closer to the movement with the same content smile on his face. This was really not helping Sherlock’s _sentiment_ problems.

Sherlock moved his hand back next to him and lay very still. It seemed like John wasn’t done moving.

John completely moved from his side of the bed and managed to leave no space in between him and Sherlock.

Yeah, this definitely was not helping with Sherlock’s problems.

He had to leave. He just had to. Oh, but John’s bed was so soft and he hasn’t slept in days. It did feel nice to having someone cuddling up to your side.. No. He had to go.

If only he could force his body to cooperate.

 After a few minutes, John stopped moving. It was Sherlock’s chance to leave! He only had one problem. While waiting for John to completely stop, his eyes decided to close. And just like that, Sherlock went into a deep slumber.

 

When John woke up, he woke up to the sun shining through his windows. Lately, that has been a rare occurrence. With the nightmares, he’d be woken during the early morning.

Other than the presence of the sunlight through his windows, John noticed something else. He looked to his side to find that he had an armful of messy curls all cuddled up to his chest. John smiled and leaned over to check the time. 7:30 AM. He had time.

 

When Sherlock woke up, he was warm. Very warm. He felt like he was being enveloped by the warmest blanket there is. Did he collapse next to the heater again?

When he opened his eyes, he saw white. When he looked up, he saw a nose. What was he—Oh.

Sherlock tried to move but John’s arms wouldn’t let him. Damn.

“John,” Sherlock said.

“Hmm..”

“John, wake up,”

“Hmm.. am sleepy”

“You’re late for work”

“What?!” John exclaimed and shot up to look at the clock.

“You liar! I have an hour!”

“You wouldn’t move. Had to do it” Sherlock said before standing up.

John was looking up at Sherlock while Sherlock found a very interesting piece of dirt on the floor.

“Sherlock,” John started “your experiment worked.”

“Oh, yes. Very good to know. I’ll be um, downstairs.” And with that, Sherlock left John’s room.

John felt disappointed. He thought that this would be a good push in the right direction. Now he felt like he’d ruin their friendship forever.

 

“Sherlock?”

No reply.

“I’m going to work now. See you later.” John said and took one last look at Sherlock before sighing and walking out the door.

 

Stupid John. Thinking the experiment worked. Couldn’t have worked. He’d have to repeat it.

Sherlock just wished he didn’t enjoy that idea as much as he did.

 

Something changed in Sherlock. And when he got up from his seat to write up his findings, he would never admit to the sudden bonce to his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 22-1 day! :)


	10. Analysis

Sherlock had been working on his analysis all morning. He just couldn’t get it right.

**“John was ~~comfortable happy enjoying my company~~ probably influenced to sleep peacefully by my presence.”**

“GAH!” Sherlock shouted in frustration.

 

_“Urgent help needed. Severely sick. –SH”_

When Lestrade read his phone, he rolled his eyes. _“Don’t you live with an exceptionally good doctor? Ask him.”_

_“No –SH”_

_“And why not? I’m pretty sure he can fix up whatever you’re coming down with.”_

_“I only feel sick around him –SH”_

Lestrade couldn’t believe his eyes. He was reading the text again and again. Was Sherlock Holmes being.. sappy?

_“My god, you’re like a lovesick teenager”_

_“Lovesick? What are you going on about? –SH”_

_“Figure it out, genius.”_ Lestrade smirked at his reply and pocketed his phone.

 

“Mrs. Hudson?” Sherlock said as he knocked on the door.

Mrs. Hudson opened the door and said, “oh, hello. What brings you here?”

“I think I’m ill”

“Oh, come in then. When is John coming home?”

“Never,” Sherlock mumbled.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing.”

 

“So what you’re saying is,” Mrs. Hudson said and took a sip of her tea. “You feel strange and ill but only when John’s around?”

“To summarise my entire story, yes.”

Mrs. Hudson stared at Sherlock and started laughing. Laughing! The nerve of that woman…

“Sherlock, dear. I think you should go upstairs and wait for John to come home,” she said through her giggles.

“Only you can fix this, I’m afraid. Ta,” she said and led Sherlock out her door.

So much for her help then.

 

It was his only hope. He had to try it.

**_www.mayoclinic.org_ **

Sherlock searched all his symptoms. Abdominal pain, shortness of breath, heart palpitations.

After that short but horrifying experience, Sherlock learned he may need to get a check-up for food poisoning, menstrual cramps, constipation, heart failure, brain tumour, mouth cancer. Hopefully he would live long enough to set up a meeting with his doctor.

 

 _“John, please come home. –SH”_ No. Too needy.

 _“John, come home. –SH”_ Too demanding.

 _“John, I require your assistance for my experiment. ASAP. –SH”_ Perfect.

 

Bah, children. John never found it fun to examine children. Sometimes there were nice, quiet ones, but they were often screaming and crying. John was relieved that the mother decided to go home. He finally had a breather. After a took a sip from his mug, he checked his texts and laughed.

 _“I’m at work.”_ he replied to the ridiculous text his flatmate sent him. The reply came almost instantly.

_“Finish faster. –SH”_

_“What do you need me for?”_

_“You’re a doctor. I’m ill. Come home and doctor me. –SH”_

John laughed and replied _“I cannot just come home and ‘doctor’ you. Plus, I’m on my break.”_

_“I think I’m dying. –SH”_

God, John could almost hear the exasperation in Sherlock’s text.

_“Fine. Symptoms?”_

_“I think I may have cancer. –SH”_

_“What? Sherlock, you can’t just wake up and think you have cancer. Symptoms.”_

_“Abdominal pain, shortness of breath, heart palpitations, dizziness, and headaches. But only when they’re around. –SH”_

_“How can you be feeling all of that without me noticing? And they? Who is ‘they?’”_

_“I just feel those when they’re around. –SH”_

_“You are making no sense. I’ll be home before dinner.”_

Great. Now even his doctor wouldn’t listen to him.

 

Sherlock was lying on the couch when he heard the door downstairs open.

“John!” Sherlock shouted and bounced up to meet him at the door. “I told you I had—Oh.”

“Wasn’t who you were expecting, little brother? My, your hearing skills have deteriorated.” Mycroft said as he let himself in the living room.

“What do you want, Mycroft? Piss off.”

“Now why would I ‘piss off’ after hearing that my brother was ‘severely ill?’” Mycroft said with a snicker.

“Who—Ugh, stop shagging Scotland Yard. I’ve had enough headaches this week.” Sherlock said with a disgusted look on his face.

“What’s wrong, Sherlock? You’re not usually this.. calm” Mycroft said before sitting on the couch. He expected this to be a long conversation.

“I am perfectly fine.”

“Oh, yeah,” Mycroft said “and I’m the queen of England. I didn’t come all the way here if I knew you were fine.”

“Aren’t you the queen though?”

“Sherlock” Mycroft said as he looked intently at his brother.

“Oh alright!” Sherlock said exasperated and dropped on the couch. “Say ‘bye’ to mummy for me. I may have cancer.”

“Sherlock, that is the most ridiculous—“

“I’m serious!” Sherlock cut in and waved his hands in the air. “I even checked that bloody doctor’s website.”

Mycroft frowned. “You do know that more than half of the things on that website are serious cases, right? Even you should know that.”

“Then how do you explain my symptoms? I’ve been like this for days!”

“Oh, I think I know perfectly well what you’re feeling”

“Liar.” Sherlock said and pointed a finger at him. “You’re doing it again aren’t you? That thing you did when we were kids. Acting all high and mightly. Thinking you know what’s going on all the time.”

Mycroft ignored all of this and said, “do you or do you not only feel these ‘symptoms’ in the presence of Doctor Watson?”

“Do you hack Lestrade’s phone or does he willingly give you information?”

“Answer the question, Sherlock.” Mycroft said.

“Yes! Happy?” Sherlock said and curled himself on the couch.

“Ecstatic. Now,” Mycroft said as he stood and adjusted the position of his umbrella. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“What,” and Sherlock shot up from his place on the couch. “You did not just come here to hear my answer to that. What are you hiding, Mycroft.” Sherlock said. It was more of a demand than a question.

 “Really, brother,” he said with a smirk. “I didn’t know you were capable of such… sentiment.”

“What are you trying to say?” Sherlock said in a low tone.

“You, my dear brother,” he said and looked Sherlock in the eye, “are _in love_ ”

Sherlock froze. His heart _(oh god, he had one!)_ froze in his chest.

“Goodbye, brother.” Mycroft said as he made his way to the door. “Do tell Doctor Watson that I said ‘hi.’” With that, Mycroft left a frozen and gaping Sherlock.

Guess that solved his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this took so long for me to finish! I wanted it to be exceptionally good since it was the 'analysis' portion :) hope you enjoyed!


	11. Conclusion

John was unlocking the door to 221B. Once he opened the door, he shouted, “Sherlock?” No reply.

“Sherlock, I’m home,” he shouted again. This prompted Mrs. Hudson to pop her head out of her flat and greet John. With laughter.

“Oh,” and she giggles, “hello, dear. Sherlock’s upstairs. Been sulking around all ‘sickly’ all day. Guess you should go check on him. You’re just the doctor he needs!” she said before winking at him and closing the door to her flat.

When John opened the door to the living room, he found Sherlock lying face down on the couch.

“Sherlock?” still no reply.

“You aren’t lying then? You really are sick?” John sounded slightly amused.

_‘Heart pounding. Damn, the way he says my name.’_

“Just leave me alone to die” Sherlock mumbled.

“How do you feel? Fever?” John said as he lifted a hand to touch Sherlock’s forehead.

_‘Oh, he can conduct electricity now?’_

“Well you feel normal to me. I’ll go make you some tea. Should make you feel better.” John said and made his way to the kitchen.

“I love you.” Sherlock mumbled as John was making tea.

“What was that?” John said over the whistle of the kettle. “Sorry, didn’t hear you.”

“I need glue. Are you going out?”

“I thought you felt ill? What would you need glue for?”

“Nothing.”

 

A few minutes later, John changed out from his ‘outing’ jumper to a nice and cosy one. He sat on the sofa with Sherlock and proceeded to watch crap telly.

“Please love me.” Sherlock said as John watched a particularly funny sitcom.

“Oh, sorry” John said in between laughs, “what was that?” he said as he tried to calm down.

“Um, will you please make me tea?” Sherlock said and faked a small smile.

“Tea? You haven’t even touched the one I just made you” John said and pointed at Sherlock’s mug on the table.

“Oh, thank you” he said and reached for his mug as John eyed him sceptically.

 

“Good night, Sherlock” John said and made his way to his room.

“Mycroft said I was in love”

John stopped and looked back at Sherlock. “What?”

“Um, Mycroft said I needed gloves.”

“Um, good? Look, are you sure you’re okay?” John said, making his way back to Sherlock’s side.

“No.” Sherlock said and faced away from John.

“Okay,” John said and sat down. “I’m going to sit here while you tell me your symptoms.”

“My heart hurts” Sherlock said and put a hand over his chest.

“Heart burn?”

“No, it hurts when they’re away” Sherlock said in a mesmerised tone.

“Here’s that ‘they’ again. Who are ‘they?’”

“I looked at my reflection,” Sherlock said and looked at his reflection on his phone, “my pupils dilate.”

John froze. “Sherlock… what are you trying to say?”

“I’m attracted to someone!” Sherlock yelled and threw his arms into the air. He really did do things dramatically.

“There! I said it!” Sherlock said and stood, “did your bugs hear that, Mycroft?!”

“I.. don’t follow.” John said slowly.

“My brother,” Sherlock spat out, “’deduced’ I was in love. Afraid he’s right for once. Bloody show-off.”

John couldn’t help the cold jealously he felt inside him. Sherlock was in love?

“That’s great. You should tell the lucky girl then” John said and stood up.

“But—“

“Sleepy. Tomorrow.” John said and walked as quickly as he could to his room. He would never admit that his voice cracked.

 

It was dark. John moved around on his bed and read the clock on the table. Barely even morning then.

He slept well. For a particularly bad night, thanks to Sherlocks _wonderful_ news, he slept really well.

Sherlock was in love. Where would that leave him? What chance would he have against someone who could make Sherlock act like a lovesick teenager?

John’s thoughts were interrupted by the realisation that it was _very warm_ in his bed. Warmer than usual. He looked to other side. Sherlock.

“Sherlock,” John said and rubbed at his temples, “what are you doing here?”

“New experiment.” Sherlock said plainly.

“I don’t care if it’s for ‘my benefit.’ I am tired of you experimenting on me!”

“But it’s for my benefit too..” Sherlock almost whispered.

“How?”

Sherlock took a deep breath and said, “I get to learn why I sleep better. It’s warmer. I wake up and I actually feel better. I want to know,” Sherlock looked down and softened his voice, “why I’m happier in your arms.”

Realisation and embarrassment hit John Watson like bricks.

“Y-you,” John stammered.

“It’s you, John.”

John was too happy. He was too happy to show it or say it.

“I understand if you’d like me to move out. Though, technically speaking, I found this flat so it would make more sense if I stayed. I could get Mycroft to find you a new flat. Maybe one closer to work but far from Baker Street. I could delete the address so I—“

“I’m not going anywhere unless it’s with you.” John said after his poor brain finally processed what has been going on.

“John…”

John, still overwhelmed with happiness, hugged Sherlock and positioned his head on his chest.

“Hear that?” he said as he adjusted Sherlock’s position to hear the beat of his heart. “I have the same symptoms too. It’s for you, Sherlock. That’s for you.”

“But John,” Sherlock started and looked up, “you’re straight.”

John giggled, “I thought you were smart? Couldn’t you deduce why I suddenly stopped dating?”

Sherlock smiled but quickly changed his expression to a pout.

John laughed again and hugged Sherlock tightly. “I love you. Always have” John whispered into Sherlock’s hear.

“I love you too” Sherlock said into John’s chest.

 

A week later, Sherlock’s room, if it wasn’t already a biohazard, was starting to develop layers of dust and dust bunnies. They both agreed that they’d find use for it another day. For now, they’ve been sleeping in John’s room – it was farther from Mrs. Hudson’s flat. They appreciated the added – ehem – privacy.

John was getting ready for work while Sherlock was still sleeping. He slept more since they started sharing a bed.

When John went into the living room, he noticed that Sherlock’s laptop was opened to a document and a raunchy website about finding bed mates.

Just as John was putting on his coat, Sherlock came up from behind him and hugged him.

“Sherlock,” he said as he leaned into the hug, “where did you say you got the idea for the experiment the other week?”

Sherlock buried his face into John’s neck and said, “Some pop up ad online.”

John turned and took Sherlock’s face in his hands, “Oh, Sherlock.”

 

[](http://s369.photobucket.com/user/yurixwolfram/media/BedMate.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends this story! :) Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, bookmarked, and left kudos on this! I really appreciated it and I hope you enjoyed! x

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologise if I've made any mistakes. I think this is my first fanfic after maybe 5 or 6 years? Pretty long so I'm still getting in the proper "writing mindset." Hope you all enjoyed it anyway! This chapter was fairly short because it is just the "Hypothesis." Things will get longer :) Oh, virtual hugs to the fandom for staying strong after yesterday's episode!


End file.
